Rise from the Ashes
by Sophie Scorpio Star
Summary: A tourney based on tradition attracts the attentions of several trainers! The Reborn Tourney seems to attract more and more trainers every year. But this time, not all contestants might be in it for the prize money.
1. Battle 1! Raphaela vs Riel

Rise from the ashes

Battle 1! Raphaela vs Riel!

"...A long time ago when mankind was still in its beginning phases, this was the site of many battles. The well known war between Groudon and Kyogre drowned a once giant continent where the present day Unova is. A flood caused most of the continent to sink under the water, except for what is now known as Unova, and a small archipelago. This used to be a mountainous region known for Ho-oh and Victini making their homes here. During an attempt to defeat the rampaging legends, Ho-Oh was defeated and turned to ash. Using it's power, Victini revived the Ho-Oh from it's ashes. The two fire pokemon fought once more, and drove the continent and sea basin pokemon to the Hoenn region. Since then, Victini and Ho-Oh have been considered gods of victory within Unova. Every time an army won a war in this region, they built a statue like this one to Ho-oh and Victini, thanking the legends for their victory."

A large statue of a magnificent phoenix sat, it's beak pointing at the sky as if roaring at the sky itself. A small fairy like creature sat on one of the phoenix's wings, looking up above as well. Even though stone ruins lay everywhere, the statue seemed untouched. It still was a magnificent marble statue, as if it had been built yesterday.

"Is that stuff that Clef read actually true?" A girl asked doubting it. A large bird came down to land just next to her. The bird was covered in grey feathers, with the exception of the tip of it's fringe which was colored red, and it's belly and head which were white. The girl pet the bird, which nuzzled against the human.

"Don't ask me. He is just reading what is written here." A boy responded. He let out a whistle, calling a bird that was hovering above an information sign. The bird, a Chatot, quickly flew back to it's owner's shoulder. "Are you liking the trip so far Clef?" The boy asked his bird, rearranging it's feathers. The bird let out a chirp in agreement.

"Hmmm… If this place really is ancient, they will pay good money for any artifacts we find here!" The girl exclaimed. "What do you say Arly? Let's go find us some rare stuff to sell!" She fist pumped the air, and the Staraptor imitated with it's wing and a cry. "We will need Shin's help for this." The girl said in a thoughtful tone. She threw a poké ball at the air. The ball opened, making a black cat like creature jump down to the floor. "Shin, you use your Luxio eyes to look for things. Arly you fly above and tell us if you see anything!" The girl ordered her pokemon. They nodded and went off to do their tasks.

"Wait Raphaela!" The boy called the girl's name. "We are not allowed to take anything from the site! Don't you know that!" The boy said, a bit annoyed. He took a minute to fix his black hair. The boy's green eyes were fixed on the girl.

"Oh lighten up Riel." She answered. "I am just looking around is all!" Raphaela responded. She then turned around and ran off, making her blonde curly hair flow after her. Like her friend, she had beautiful green eyes.

"Hmph…" The boy sighed. "That girl is going to be the death of us. Come on Clef, we better make sure she doesn't get eaten by a Hydregion or something." He said as he picked up a violin case up off the floor, and followed after the girl.

* * *

"Big bro! Look at that!" A little girl pointed at a pokemon. "Big bro look at that!" The little girl exclaimed again pointing at another thing.

"Hey now, you don't need to point at everything. I can see it too." A man said with a chuckle, holding the little girl's hand. "You know this festival is dedicated to Victi-"

"Victini and Ho-oh symbolizing victory to bless the participants in the upcoming tournaments." The little girl interrupted her. "I know big bro you've told me that a billion time!"

"I guess I did… Sometimes I forget we come here every year. It always feels so different." He told her.

"Too bad we won't be coming her anymore after this… you're going to Almia for your ranger training…" The little girl said with a depressed tone as if she was about to cry.

"Hey, hey now!" The man crouched down to be at eye level with his little sister. "I promise I will come back next year to take you to the next Festival of Victory. Besides you will have Halberd, Shelly, Pedey, Sandy and Stripes to keep you company until then. Now don't cry Mai, alright?" He said straightening the girl's hair.

"Do you promise?" The girl asked.

"I promise. I promise that next year I will take you to the next Festival of Victory. Now come on, let's enjoy the one we're at now." He said getting up.

"Yeah, let's!" Mai exclaimed. "Come on big bro, let's go get ice cream!"

* * *

The blonde girl kept looking through the ruins for something interesting. Other then rocks, rocks and more rocks, this place had nothing. Oh and moss! But who cared about moss?

"I can't find anything…" She sighed. "I guess someone beat us to all of the cool stuff."

"Can we get out of here? Please?" Riel asked. "This dust is ruining my suit…" He said, dusting off his fancy clothes.

"Ooooooh!" Raphaela said in a mocking tone. "Well excuse me sir! Let's go back, I wouldn't want your clothes to get ruined!"

"Oh shut up Raphy!" Riel shouted at her.

"Hey don't shout at me!" She yelled back. As she glared at Riel, she noticed something of the corner of her eye. Her Luxio seemed to be growling at something. "Hey, what do you have there Shin?" She asked approaching the electric pokemon.

"Oh just go ahead and ignore me." The boy said annoyed.

"Riel hush for a bit. What is this?" She said pointing at a weird creature that Luxio had been glaring at. It looked…. Dragonish. A snake like creature was coming out of a hole in a wall. It's coat was black and it's head blue. It hissed at the humans and the pokemon.

"I…. Have no idea." He said investigating the creature. Suddenly the wall crumbed into pieces, as something on the other side smashed it's head against it. A large blue, black and purple dragon let out a huge roar. It had 3 pairs of wings, and the snake like creature from before, was part of the dragon's arm. The dragon hovered just off the ground, it's tail touching the ground but not it's underdeveloped legs.

"Crap!" Raphaela shouted, stepping back. Quickly the Luxio took position in front of it's owner, ready to defender her. Raphaela's Staraptor flew down as well, prepared to face a challenge.

"How did I guess this was going to happen…" Riel said, not even believing what was in front of his eyes.

The dragon let out another roar, but before it could charge forward to attack a female voice stopped it. "Ishrieka! Come here girl! Now!" The voice ordered. The dragon flew back towards a brown haired woman. "I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed as she made her way towards them. "I was training and let Ishrieka wander off. She didn't hurt you right?"

"No… Were fine. I think." Riel responded.

"Good… Thank Arceus." The woman said in relief. "I am Sylvia Bell. And this is my Hydregion, Ishrieka. I am guessing you two are tourists?"

"Yeah! I am Raphaela, and this is my younger brother Riel." Raphy told the woman. "This is Shin, Arly, and that's Clef!" She introduced the pokemon.

"Were here visiting the ruins." He nodded. "It's part of Raphaela's studying to become a historian."

"Oh I am guessing you come Sinnoh then?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes… How did you know?"

"Well from the fact that your both still young, both have Sinnoh pokemon, and your following the weird Sinnoh curriculum, it's kinda obvious." Sylvia said with a giggle.

"Heh… I guess your right." Riel answered.

"You were saying you were training?" Raphaela asked.

"Yep. Me and my team are getting ready for the Reborn tourney. Want to watch?" Sylvia offered.

"Sure!" Raphaela said enthusiastically. One of the few things she was sad about was that she wouldn't be able to watch the local tournament. The Reborn Archipelago was known for a large tournament it held every year. She had come here for the history, sure but she wanted to watch the tournament too.

"Were training jump up here." The woman said leading them through the ruins and to a small clearing filled with green grass. There were 6 or 7 people and their pokemon, battling against each other. Raphaela and Riel stared in awe at all of the different pokemon. It was amazing how many different trainers and pokemon there were.

* * *

"Hey big bro! Do you think we will see Ho-oh this time?" Mai asked her big brother.

"Maybe. Ho-oh is said to appear to those who have bright futures. I am sure it will appear for you." The man said petting Mai's head.

Out of nowhere a woman shouting was heard. "Help! He stole my pokemon! Thief!" She shouted.

The man focused his eyes on the thief. "Mai stay here!" He told his little sister, who nodded. He took of running, and grabbed to poke balls from his belt. "Talon, Stripes!" He shouted as he released the pokemon from their poke balls. A Braviary and a Zebstrika emerged from the bring light. Mai's big brother got on the Zebstrika's back, and dashed after the thief. He pointed upwards giving a command to the Braviary. Talon flew fast and ran ahead of the thief. The Valiant pokemon hovered in front of the Thief making him stop in his tracks. Spreading it's wings, the red eagle threatened the thief forcing him to step back and bump into the Zebstrika. "Give those pokemon back." Mai's big brother ordered.

The thief looked around for another exit. He attempted to run to into a building but suddenly fell over. His legs stopped working suddenly, and they were crackling with electricity. "Good job Stripes." Mai's big brother told the Zebstrika, congratulating it for the quick use of thunder wave. The man went over to the thief, and retrieved the poke balls he had stolen. Handing them to their original owner he was bombarded with thank you's and congratulations.

"Thank you! Oh thank you…" The woman stopped not knowing the stranger's name.

"Alexander Cross." He told her. "And no need to thank me. It's my duty as a ranger to be." He said, looking at his little sister who was behind the crowd smiling.

* * *

"Alright Ina-Chan! Stealth Rocks!" Sylvia commanded her pokemon. A Infernape was on the clearing, glaring at it's opponent, a Samurott. The fire monkey punched the ground as hard as she could. Sending shock waves through the ground, several rocks and boulders flew of the ground as a result. The Infernape then roared, making the rocks glow with a blue aura and float in place.

"Alright Miju! Use razor shell!" The Samurott's owner ordered. The Samurott charged forward, all of it's shell armor glowing but crashed into a floating rock, stopping it's charge.

"Your going to have to do better then that Oliver." Sylvia said with a smirk. "Ina-Chan! Get good ground and use focus blast!" The Infernape jumped up from the ground onto the floating rocks. The monkey quickly jumped onto a rock that gave it a perfect angle of the water pokemon's back, and started focusing all of it's energy. A red ball of energy started forming on it's hand, and grew larger and larger. When the attack became larger then Ina-Chan herself, the Infernape kicked it forward, sending the blast of energy straight at the Samurott's back.

"Wow!" Raphaela exclaimed watching the battle while sitting on a fallen stone pillar. "Sylvia is amazing!"

"Yeah she is…" Riel nodded, looking at the battle thoughtfully. "She used Stealth Rock to perfection, combining it with Infernape's natural agility."

"Miju counterattack with hydro pump now!" Oliver commanded. The Samurott turned around glaring at it's target. Quickly, the samurai like pokemon started charging all of the water in it's body that it could spare towards it's mouth. Gathering the water into one blast, the water pokemon shot a high pressure blast of water at the Infernape. The fire monkey jumped down from the rock just barely dodging the attack. Ina-Chan sprinted towards the Samurott, running with it's arms and legs. Just before reaching the water pokemon, the fire pokemon charged one of it's fists with electrical current. The Infernape gave a strong uppercut with the electric fist sending the Samurott flying upwards. The Samurott landed quickly, unable to get back up from the pain of the super effective move.

"Good battle Oliver!" Sylvia said with a smile. "But as you know no one can beat me!"

"Heh. We both know that isn't entirely true. But good game." Oliver said smiling back.

"That was awesome!" Raphaela said running towards the battlers. "How did you get so strong?"

"A lot and a lot and a lot and a lot of training." Sylvia answered. "You two should join the Reborn Tournament! It would be good to see a few more young contestants." Raphaela was delighted to hear this. The idea of entering the tournament was actually looking so awesome! Being able to fight and get stronger… It all seemed so great!

"Thank you for the offer, but we can't." Riel said as he caught up to them. "We are leaving tomorrow." Raphaela's mood quickly dropped. That's right, they weren't staying here for much longer.

"Oh… What a shame. Well maybe you can join us next year." Sylvia answered with a smile.

"Actually…" Riel said looking at his clock. "It's getting late. We should get going. Thank you very much for this Sylvia."

"Your right. Goodbye Riel. Seeya Raphaela!" Sylvia said goodbye to them.

"Come on Raphy, let's go." Riel said as he started to walk away.

"But…" Raphaela started but stopped herself. As much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't. Riel wouldn't let her and neither would her mother. She sighed and followed after Riel.

* * *

With the moon was high in the sky, and the Zubat were already looking for prey out in the night, Raphy was unable to sleep. All she could do was stare at the ceiling of the hotel room she and her brother were staying at. Her thoughts just kept coming back to the tales of the dex owners. They had all had such amazing adventures. As was customary in Sinnoh, she had school until she was 10. Then she had to choose a career and be tutored under someone. Raphaela chose history but… She was starting to wonder. Was that truly what she wanted?

"Raphy?" Riel asked rubbing his eyes. "Are you still awake?"

"Ahuh…" She answered. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking of Sylvia and this tournament thing…"

"You can't enter the tournament and you know that. Tomorrow we're going back home. Besides, you know mom wouldn't allow it anyway."

"I know…" Raphaela sighed.

"Get the trainer thing out of your mind. You're going to be a historian. It's what you chose after all. I am sure it will be fun for you Raphy!" He said, trying to cheer up his sister.

"You're right bro… Goodnight." She told her brother. Raphaela sighed again. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

"So what is your name?"

"Raphaela Varaojo."

"Pokemon?"

"Staraptor, Luxio, and Roselia."

"You need three more to join the tournament. Do you wish that Reborn lends you three rental pokemon for the tournament?"

"Uuuuhh…." Raphy pondered over the question as she stood in front of the entry desk. "Sure! It's not like I have any poke balls to catch any more pokemon any time soon."

"Alright." The woman said as she typed the answers into a computer. "Alright, here are your three rental pokemon, and your Reborn Dex." The woman handed a tray with the items towards Raphaela. "All contestants have one of these. Once you decide on your team's name and find other members to join, you register both through the RD." The woman in the entry desk looked at Rapaela and smiled. "Welcome to the tournament Raphaela!"

"Thank you!" She answered with a smile. The girl took the poke balls and the RD, and waved to the entry desk woman as she made her way out. She was so happy! No more listening to what others wanted. It was time that Raphaela Varaojo finally did what she wanted for a change!

* * *

Riel rubbed his eyes as he awoke from the loud noise of an alarm clock. He looked around, still half asleep. The boy looked out the window. Why was it so sunny out? He was supposed to wake at 6 am to catch the plane back to Sinnoh.

"Wait…" He grabbed the alarm clock to check the time. Riel almost had a heart attack when he realized the time. Running off to get dressed and grab his bags. "I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing…" He muttered over and over as he ran out of the hotel. Dashing through the Festival, and passing by all the orange and yellow stands celebrating the colors of the Festival of Victory, Riel had an idea where Raphaela might be.

"Hey mister!" A girl called for Riel's attention from one of the stands. "Want me to draw a painting of you and your pokemon?" She offered.

"No time!" Riel shouted in response as he passed by her.

"Well at least…" The girl tried to get him to look at some of her drawing, but the boy was already out of sight. She let out a sigh. "Jerk…"

Riel kept running, past the ruins that he had visited the day earlier. Reaching the clearing he had seen Sylvia train at, Riel found just the person he was looking for.

"This is Moon, this is Claw, and this is Kilik" Raphaela showed Sylvia her new pokemon. A Munna, a Mightyena, and a Klink stood behind Raphy. The Munna seemed to be a half asleep, since it started tilting as it floated. The Mightyena stood there glaring at his new trainer as if in disgust. The Klink was looking around the clearing, as if investigating everything. Arly was having fun observing the new members of his team.

"You were lucky in your rental pokemon. Most people don't get good pokemon." Sylvia commented. "So have you decided on a team name? And is your brother going to join it?"

"Name? No. About my brother…" Raphy stopped as the noticed Riel walking towards them. From his look he wasn't happy at all. "We are about to find out!" She said with a smirk.

"Raphy! What the hell!" Riel shouted. Sylvia backed up, not wanting to get caught up in the sibling's fight.

"Hold on Riel. Think about this for a bit." Raphaela said with an evil grin. "It's now exactly… 8. The plane leaves at 8:30. Now if you run reaaaalllyyyyy fast you will be able to catch the plane back to Sinnoh. If you stay here and argue with me you will have no choice but to stay and join my team for the tourney!"

"For the love of Arceus…" Riel muttered. He wanted to explode in rage. He grabbed hold of his sister's arm in a strong grip. "We're going home, now!"

"No!" Raphaela refused. She pulled back, fighting against her brother's pull. She looked at her brother's eyes in a way that scared Riel. He had never seen her so determined to do something.

"Raphy I was-" He was cut off by the cry of a Staraptor. Arly flew over Raphaela protecting his owner. The bird pokemon flapped it's wings powerfully, making a tiny whirlwind crash against Riel. The wind gust forced him to let go of Raphaela's arm, and stumble back. The Staraptor landed in front of it's owner, glaring at the boy. "Raphy… Mom is going to kill you! And my-"

"I don't care!" Raphy cut him off.

"Your hardly know anything about battling!" Riel continued.

"I don't care! This is what I want to do. If you don't want to be part of it then go back home!" She shouted.

Riel was left with his mouth open… He had never seen Raphy like this. "They would kill me anyways for leaving you here…" The boy took a second to think about what he was about to say. "I am going to stay then. You will need help with this team thing…"

"Seriously!" Raphaela didn't think he would submit at all. She hugged her little brother tightly. "Thank you little bro! Oh we have to get your registered right away!"

"We do, don't we?" He sighed as he hugged his sister back. "I feel like I am going to live a very short life…"

* * *

First chapter!~ Whoo. Hope you guys liked it. I am an amateur writer so don't be surprised if it kinda sucks…. I did my best XD Anyways, make sure to comment :D It really helps me get better when people comment and stuff!~


	2. Battle 2! Raphaela vs Stark

Rise From The Ashes

Battle 2! Raphaela vs Stark

"Aw man!" A boy cried. He ran over to his fallen Whismur and Cacnea. "We got beaten…. Again… And even faster then last time."

"Don't worry Robin. You will get stronger soon." A teenager with light brown hair comforted him. A Plusle had just hopped onto the man's shoulder, and a Swellow hovered just above him. The battle that had just occurred was set on the deck of a large cruiser, sailing slowly for land."Build a strong bond with your pokemon, and they will become much stronger." He said with a smile.

"Alright… I am going to go train with the other guys. Thank you Stark!" Robin thanked the teenager then ran off to his friends.

"Well Swellow, we'd better take care of that burn." Stark told the Swellow. Swellow landed in front of the teenager. Pulling a multicolored glass flute from his backpack, he blew through it. The flute automatically made a melody, being shaped to play the song even if the player had no musical skill. The flying type pokemon closed its eyes as the soothing sound made its burn disappear.

"Swellow!" The pokemon thanked it's trainer.

"You're welcome Veronica." Stark responded.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at the Victory Archipelago shortly. Please make sure you have all your belongings with you as you disembark." A voice came from the loudspeakers.

"Madrigal, Contraito, and Harmony." Riel said as he pointed to three different pokemon: A Magneton, Lampent, and a Hariyama.

"Wooooow!" Raphaela said, amazed at the pokemon her brother had gotten for rental. Being native to Sinnoh, this was the first time she saw some of these pokemon. "You go some awesome rental pokemon!"

"Here you go sir." A woman handed Riel his Reborn Dex, or RD for short. The boy immediately started programing the dex to his own preferences.

"What are you doing Riel?" Raphaela asked as she looked over Riel's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Setting my battle name." He answered her.

"Battle name?" Raphaela questioned.

"You really haven't looked anything up about the tournament have you?" Riel sighed. "Each member of the tournament needs to register a battle name. It is what they will be known as in battle. Also when you want to find out more about a trainer you can point your RD at them and it will tell you their battle name, team, and ranking."

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically. She pulled out her own RD and pointed it at Riel. After analyzing Riel for a bit, the RD came up with his stats. "Battle name: Cello, Nationality: Sinnoh, Pokemon: Chatot, Stunky, Prinplup, Magneton, Lampent and Hariyama. Current Team: None." Raphaela read aloud the stats displayed on the screen. "That is so cool!"

"What are you going to choose as your battle name?" Her brother questioned. They made their way outside of the registration building. It was a calm day with a light breeze. The sun was high in the sky, lazily making it's way to the mid-day mark.

"I am not sure yet…" Raphaela looked up at the sky in thought. The sound of a phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Taking out her phone from her pocket, Raphaela looked at the screen. She frowned when she read the name of the caller.

"Is it mom?…" Riel sighed. "I sent them a message telling them we were staying here… They've been calling none stop. Maybe you sho-"

"Shin!" Raphaela called out her Luxio. She threw her phone in the air and pointed at it. "Shock Wave!" Raphaela yelled a command. With perfect aim, the Luxio shot a jolt of electricity at the phone, which shattered into to pieces.

"Eventually your going to have to talk to them you know…" Riel warned. "You can't avoid them forever."

"They can come and get me themselves if they want me back so much." Raphaela answered bluntly. The girl went back on her path as if nothing had happened, Shin following close after her. Riel let out a sigh and followed as well. He knew this wasn't going to end well, but he never was able to control his older sister. The two siblings walked into the festival that was still going on. Looking around the white and orange colored tents, Raphaela stopped by one. She spotted beautiful paintings of both people and pokemon.

"Hi!" A girl greeted from the tent. "What can I help you with?" She asked. A Togekiss hovered behind her. The girl was short, and looked young. She had dark brown hair cut before it reached her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore a white summer dress and an apron that was splattered with several different shades of paint. "Hey! You're that jerk that ran by my booth and didn't even stop to see my paintings!" The girl yelled pointing a finger at Riel.

"Well umm… I was kind of in a hurry." Riel defended.

"I don't want to hear it!" The girl said stopping him with a hand motion. "I officially refuse to sell or draw anything for you!"

"What!… Why? Because I ran by your stand?" Riel said outraged. "How immature are y-"

"These are really good!" Raphaela exclaimed looking at some of the drawings the girl had on display. Raphy held in her hand a particular drawing she enjoyed. It was the picture of a Skarmory performing Steel Wing, and splitting a boulder in two.

"Finally someone who appreciates good art!" The girl exclaimed. "You have great taste!"

"Thank you. I am Raphaela by the way. And this is my younger brother Riel."

"I'm Eri Lockett." The girl introduced herself. She looked over Raphaela's shoulder to see which of her drawings she was admiring. "Oh that's a drawing I made of this guy's Skarmory. I saw them training. They were pretty awesome."

"Well it looks great!" The blonde girl complimented.

Riel kept looking at Eri's Togekiss. _"A Togekiss isn't an easy pokemon to raise… Maybe…"_ He thought to himself. The boy pulled out his RD from his coat's pocket, and pointed it at the girl. After a short analysis, the dex came up with the stats of the girl.

**Battle name: Acrobaleno**

**Nationality: Johto**

**Pokemon: Togekiss, Slowking, Sandslash, Heracross, Ferroseed, and Liepard. **

**Current Team: None. **

The boy smiled as his suspicions were correct. "Eri, your a trainer correct?" He asked the girl. He didn't get a reply, instead the brown haired girl just kept chatting with Raphaela. Riel repeated his question, and finally got a response.

"I am not talking to you, jerk head." Eri responded in a melodic tone.

"Oh for the love of… Raphy ask your friend if she is a trainer!" Riel told his sister with an annoyed look on his face.

The blonde trainer giggled and turned to Eri. "So, you're a trainer?"

"Ahuh!" The younger girl nodded. "But I don't have a team yet… Kinda sucks, but I can't seem to find a good one."

Riel and Raphaela shared a glance at each other with a smile. "Well we just happen to have formed a team and could use some new members…" Raphaela started. "Want to join?" She offered.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Eri exclaimed. "I've always wanted to be part of the tourney but I could never find a team!"

"Hooray!" Raphaela exclaimed as she was hugged by Eri. The two girls hugged happily.

"I will never understand girls…" Riel sighed as he looked at the two new best friends.

* * *

"Whismur use Stomp!" Robin told his pokemon to attack. The small rabbit like pokemon jumped up to stomp it's foot as hard as it could into a Munna. The Munna seemed unaffected at all, as if it couldn't feel pain.

"Moon! Use psybeam!" Raphaela ordered. Riel and Raphaela were back in the fields where they had seen Sylvia train the day before. They had decided to come here to battle a few people for training while Eri closed down her booth at the festival. However, Raphaela seemed to have trouble with her Munna, since the pokemon just floated, as if it didn't hear it's trainer. "Come on! Moon listen to me!" Raphy yelled irritated.

"Take the opportunity and use Astonish!" The boy yelled. The Whismur closed it's eyes then let out an ear perching shriek. It charged at Munna flaying it's arms wildly. Moon seemed to finally wake up upon being hit by the super effective move, yet it still didn't seem to be hurt at all by the attack. Munna started to glow pink with psychic power. The psychic type then shot a multicolored beam at Whismur. Afterwards the Munna built up it's psychic powers again and shot out large pink circles from it's eyes. The Whismur closed it's eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"No! Come on Whismur wake up!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah! Now use Nightmare!" Raphy ordered. The Munna floated close to the Whismur and disappeared. Whismur looked troubled in it's sleep, as it started clawing at the air around it. Suddenly the normal type pokemon fell over, fainted. Moon appeared above the fallen pokemon, looking as if it was asleep.

"Yeah! You rule Moon!" Raphy cheered.

"Awww…. I just keep getting beaten don't it!" The kid shouted. He called back his Whismur and ran off. He ran past a teenager. The teenager made his way to Raphaela.

"That was a great battle." The teenager complimented Raphaela. "I am Stark Walker, from Hoenn. Nice to meet you." He stretched his hand to shake Raphaela's hand.

"Raphaela." She introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"Well I will get to the point." Stark said. "I want to battle you. A friendly battle of one pokemon against one. Interested?"

"Alright!" She accepted the challenge. She called back Munna to her poke ball and took another one off her belt. "Go Claw!" She yelled enthusiastically as she threw the red and white ball. From the ball emerged a pitch black wolf, a Mightyena.

"Veronica, let's go!" Stark exclaimed as he threw a great ball at the air. The ball split and out came a Swellow, flying in place just above it's trainer.

"Wait Raphy, is it really a good idea to use one of your rental pokemon? They don't really seem to listen to you." Riel warned. The warning fell on deaf ears though as Raphaela seemed too concentrated on the battle.

"Big bro look! A battle! Can we watch?" A girl asked her big brother from the dirt path not too far from the battle.

"Sure, but we can't stay here for too long." Alexander told his little sister.

"Hey jerk head!" Eri shouted as she ran towards Riel, her Togekiss close by. "Sorry I took so long, I was just finishing up something. Who is Raphy battling?"

"I don't know. He is just some guy who challenged her." Riel looked around. "A lot of people are gathering to see this battle… Is this guy famous or something?" A crowd had gathered around, everyone wanting to see the battle.

"Alright Veronica, use your flame orb!" Stark ordered. The battle started with the command, and Veronica plucked a small red orb from it's feathers. Holding it with her beak, the flying-type waited for the flame orb to take effect.

"Claw use-" Before Raphy could finish her command, the Mightyena started an attack. It let out a loud bark, which made the Swellow drop the orb as if it hurt her to even hold it. The orb that was now on the floor seemed to be covered in a dark aura.

"Embargo… A very interesting strategy." Stark commented.

"Uhm thank you.." Raphy took the compliment, even if that wasn't her strategy at all. "Claw use Take Down!" She ordered. Claw looked back at Raphaela and glared at her. The dark type pokemon then ran forward and bit Veronica's leg with all it's strength. The Swellow squawked loudly from the pain and flew up, trying to shake the Bite Pokemon off. The Mightyena released the pokemon and landed perfectly.

"Come on Veronica! Brave Bird!" Stark shouted. The bird type nodded and flew down and then forward at Claw, it's body inches away from floor. The Mightyena side stepped, dodging the move. "Another one!" Veronica this time managed to crash against the Mightyena perfectly, leaving the canine damaged.

"This guy is pretty smart!" Eri concluded.

"How so?" Riel asked.

"Well first he was planning to use Swellow's Guts ability in combination with the flame orb. And he is using Brave Bird. It's a very strong move, but it damages the user. That is probably why he picked a one on one battle, so that the Swellow doesn't have to spend too much time on the field!"

"Makes sense… But what can Raphy do? Her pokemon won't listen to her."

"Come on Claw!" Raphy encouraged her pokemon. The Bite Pokemon got up and glared at the bird pokemon. The Swellow was charging once again with Brave Bird. Just when the move was about to strike, the dark type pawed at the ground, sending sand into Swellow's eyes. Swellow flinched and stopped to try and take the sand of its eyes. Mightyena's teeth then started to glow with a tinge of purple, and it bit the bird's wing. Holding the wing in its teeth, Claw bit harder and harder to get the toxins from the poison fangs into the Swellow's blood. Veronica managed to shake off the Mightyena, and landed to examine the wound on it's wings. The flying type flinched as it felt the poison starting to take effect.

"This is an advantage Veronica! Use Facade!" Stark told his pokemon. The Swellow flew up and started to glow purple. Its body using the poison as it's source of power, Veronica flew down to crash into the Mightyena but found that its target was missing. Suddenly the Mightyena appeared just as fast as it disappeared, and clawed continuously at the flying type and then following in by biting the Swellow's neck. Veronica struggled against the wolf's grip at first but then stopped as it succumbed to unconsciousness.

"That's sucker punch and crunch!" Eri exclaimed. "That is one strong Mightyena…"

"Wow…" Stark said at the end of the battle. "You truly are an amazing trainer. Mightyena are hard to train and yours became an amazing one. Congratulations anyways!" He told her, calling back his pokemon.

"Thanks…" Raphy said staring at her Myghthyena. It hadn't listened to a single word she said. This whole battle it fought by itself.

"Congrats Raphaela!" A woman's voice congratulated her from the crowd. The woman made her way to her.

"Thanks Sylvia!" Raphaela shook the thoughts off her mind and took the compliment. Riel and Eri caught up with Raphaela and gave her their own congratulations.

"You did great Raphy!" Eri cheered.

"But you didn't even command the Mightyena did you?" Riel commented.

"Well no but that's because he didn't want to listen…" She responded turning to the Mightyena. The wolf pokemon looked the other way when it's trainer looked at it.

"That's normal. Mightyena only like taking orders from ones they believe are skilled trainer." Sylvia said wisely. "You are just going to need to prove to it that you are a great trainer."

"I see…" Raphy said as she started thinking. She called back the Mightyena and looked at it's poke ball. She was already planning the training she was going to do with her three rental pokemon.

"On happier news, have you decided on a name for your team? The opening festival is today so you better decide on it soon!" The older woman warned.

"Picking a name is hard!" Raphaela moaned.

"Excuse me." Stark intruded and joined the group. "Sorry for eavesdropping but are you starting a team? If so can you find me a spot? I never found a good team and I am registered for the tournament."

"Consider yourself in the team then!" Raphy said cheerfully. One more member was always good.

Not too far away, Alex and Mai had been watching the battle.

"Well Mai, let's get going. We still have a lot of the festival to see." Alex said as he started walking but Mai tugged on his arm.

"Big bro, why don't you join the tournament?" Mai questioned.

"Well Mai, it's because I am not a trainer any more. I'm going to be a ranger." Alex answered her, a bit uncomfortable with the question.

"But your pokemon want to battle! Plus you only have to go to Almia in 8 months! The tourney lasts 6!" Mai insisted.

"They do?…" Alex was surprised at the first statement. He took out a poke ball and released his partner, a Braviary. "Talon… Do you want to participate in the tournament? Is that what you really want?" The flying type nodded. "I guess if Talon wants it… Maybe I could join the tournament before I quit battling all together."

"Yay!" Mai cheered. "Look Talon! Those guys look like they are a team!" Mai said pointing over to Raphaela's group. "Come on, let's go ask them if Alex can join them!" The little girl said before she dashed down the hill with the Braviary following after her.

"Hey Mai, wait!" Alex called as he ran after her.

"Would you guys be willing to let my big bro in your team?" Mai asked Raphaela's group. "He is really strong! And he needs a team. So pretty please?" Mai asked them.

"Mai you don't ask strangers stuff like that… And I am not that strong." Alex said when he caught up, embarrassed by his sisters antics.

Raphy giggled "The more the merrier!" She chanted in a melodic tune.

"It seems like your team is coming together one by one…" Sylvia said with a smile. "But you still need a name."

Raphy looked around. She noticed that Eri's Togekiss was behind her as always, and Riel's Chatot also never left his shoulder. Turning the other way she looked at the Braviary flying above the little girl. With Stark's Veronica and her own Arly, everyone in the team seemed to have a normal/flying type. She found it funny. "I will think of something!" She said smile already thinking up of a name.

* * *

"We met by the shore, you're the girl I adore. The luvdisk seemed to chorus our names!" Sang a man on a stage. He held a guitar and was playing several riffs, while behind him stood another man with a guitar. On the other side a woman played a black and white Lender Jazzy Bass. At the very back of the stage another woman sat behind a drum set, hammering at all the different drums. Above the stage a giant screen read 'Sunnyshore Moon'. The crowd in front of the stage roared with cheers, and so did Riel and Raphaela.

"Who knew Sunnyshore Moon were going to play here?" Raphaela shouted so the others would hear. Although Raphy and Riel were really enjoying the concert, Sylvia, Stark, Alexander and Eri didn't seem to understand the excitement. "Sunnyshore Moon rule!" Raphy shouted of the top of her lungs at the stage.

"I honestly don't see the big deal…" Stark commented.

"WHAT!" Riel turned to Stark outraged. "Sunnyshore Moon are the best band in the world! If you want to stay in this team your going to have to learn to love them!"

"It's true! It's in the rule book of the team!" Raphy agreed just as outraged.

"And where is this rule book?" Alex asked curiously.

"In my head!" She shouted back. She turned her attention back to the concert, never taking her eyes of the lead singer, who played Lender Startocaster. Next to him was an Exploud, acting as an amp for his guitar. The red headed guitarist, who held a Bigson Les Petter, stood next to an Acheops who was singing into a microphone. Next to the microphone was an Altaria, together adding low and high frequencies to the song making a beautiful harmony with the lead singer's voice. In the back with the drummer was a Sesmitoed playing another drum set, reinforcing a lot of the woman's beats. "Isn't Simon just amazing? He is hot, sings and plays so well…" She sighed dreamily, thinking about the lead singer.

"And Valarie… She is just amazing in the bass isn't she?" Riel added. The two siblings sighed in unison.

"Until now I've never even heard of these guys…" Stark said looking at the brother and sister who now seemed like actual siblings.

"They are very big back in Sinnoh. I actually like them, they aren't so bad." Sylvia told Stark, as she tapped her foot to the beat of the song. "I actually find it funny… This is the only thing those two seem to have in common." She giggled. Raphaela and Riel looked adorable when they actually agreed on things.

With a final note from the red headed man playing the guitar ended the song. "I'd like to give a big shout out to Hardy, our lead guitarist! Those of you who have battled in the Reborn Tournament before all know him very well! He let us play here, and he also let us join the tournament!" Simmon the lead singer announced as he put an arm around Hardy's neck. "That's right, Sunnyshore Moon will be participating in the tournament! A special thanks to everyone's favorite Ametree! Good night Victory Islands!" When he finished bright lights flashed blocking everyone's view, and the band members and their pokemon disappeared. A person entered the stage, and made their way to the microphone.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Taylor, also known as Ametree or Amethyst." The person said. Their voice seemed to be both masculine and feminine somehow. They had long white hair stretching down to their feet, and wore a purple dress that seemed fit for royalty. The dress covered all of Taylor's legs. However even with the femininity, Ametree didn't seem to have a woman's chest. "First I would like to congratulate everyone in making their entree into the tournament. To those who are new, I am the founder of the tournament and master of all tree related puns." Everyone chuckled when Taylor said that, yet Ametree kept as serious as before. "I will be rooting for all of you, as you make your way to the top of the tournament. The idea of the tournament- or should I say the root of the idea- is based of an ancient tournament held on this very island. The king's knights would fight with their pokemon to see who was worthy enough. The one who came out victorious would lead the army to war when they were needed. This was held every year. Today we turn over a new leaf as our old champions will have to fight against all others to keep their title."

When Taylor said this, spotlights illuminated several members of the audience. The closest to the group was illuminating on Sylvia. "For the last 5 years Sakuna Uta have been champions of Reborn. Let's see if Sylvia is able to keep her record up! Wood you all be able to defeat her if you had the chance? Maybe you will! It all depends on the tournament's branches!"

"Sylvia… Your'e the champion?" Raphaela asked looking at the older woman. Sylvia's response was a smirk and a nod.

"I only became the leader of the team last year so it isn't so impressive. Before that all the glory goes to Amorette, the leader of Sakuna Uta before me."

"Remember that the Reborn Admins will always be here to help you." On cue, several people entered the stage. "Ikaru, Kaito, Edge, all of them will be more then happy to help you with any unbeleafable problems you may have. Now if you have one, two, tree, or more questions feel free to ask them!"

A trainer in the crowd quickly raised their hand and shouted as loud as he could to make Taylor hear him. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh this?" Taylor asked looking down to the dress. "Ikaru dared me to do it."

* * *

"They said all the first round match ups would be here for all the first round battles…" Raphaela said as she looked through her RD.

"What name did you get us anyways?" Riel asked looking over her shoulder. Alex, Stark, and Eri were all gathered around Raphaela waiting to see what team they were going to battle first.

"You will see!" She said in a melodic tone. "Here it is! We are fighting against…" She suddenly gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she looked at the first round match ups.

"What is it! Who are we fighting?" Eri asked enthusiastically. On the RD screen read:

**Kami Také vs Sunnyshore Moon**

* * *

Sophie's Awesome Corner of ultimate awesome cornerness: Chapter two! Thank you to the person Taylor is based of for all those wonderful tree puns they bombard us with every day. I'd just like to say, that this fic is based of people and the server itself of Reborn. It's a server in Pokemon Online ^^ If you go there you might just meet a few of the people some of the characters are based of! :D Anyways hoped you liked it!

Shadow's Beta Corner: Because if I didn't mention myself, you'd probably never hear about me. I'm Shadow Minamino, a friend of Sophie's ( also from Pokemon Online ) and her Beta. First off, I'd like to say thank you to alicekins for her review. I'll admit that I'm not the most perfect beta in the world, and I missed a few things that you happened to catch. So thanks for that. It really brightened up Soph's day too. Most reviews do, so keep them coming. Any other problems, just shoot to em in a review and I'll take a look at em to see what I needta concentrate more on. But enough of my babbling. We'll see everyone in Chapter 3. Thanks for your continued support! ^^


End file.
